My Own Journey
by youreallythinkso
Summary: Okay, typical Hogwarts story. Girl's mother is a wizard, but didn't want to tell her in case she was a Squib Muggle dad . Turns out, she is a witch! Yipee! So, this is her story! Please, read and review? FW/original character
1. Chapter 1: Magic?

Dear diary,

I am so bored...I have done absolutely nothing all summer, and all of my friends are gone...Plus, these really weird things keep happening to me. Like, the other day I was cleaning, and I had to put these boxes in the attic, and all of these crates started to fall right on top of me! But all of a sudden, they just started floating and stacked themselves in a neat pile across the attic! And the other day, my stupid aunt was telling my mum something about how "Lorelei better not be another one of those-those- freaks!" and I got so mad, because I know she was referring to my mum...Anyway, I came in and said, "Don't call my mum a freak!" and her wine glass shattered in her hand and the lights started flickering. My mum calmed me down, but, she was smiling euphorically the whole time she cleaned up the wine and escorted my aunt out. I'm so confus-

"AHHH!" I shouted, for a large, tawny owl had suddenly landed on the desk I had placed in front of my window, so I could watch the hills of orchards while I did my homework. The owl had a large-ish, thick-papered envelope in its beak addressed to me, so I said, "Here, owl..Eeek! Uh, come here, little owl, here boy!" and it hopped towards me, and I took the envelope. I ran down the stairs, and the owl landed on my shoulder. "Ahh!" a little shriek of fear escaped me. "Mum! Mum, come here!" I shouted, with so much urgency in my tone that Mum came strait away, wiping her hands on her apron.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked anxiously.

"Nothing...I think," I said. "This owl came, and it brought a letter for me. Should I be worried?"

But Mum was smiling, that same smile as when Aunt Jane's glass broke."Why don't you just read the letter sweetie, and we'll get this little guy some food!" she said happily.

"Ummmmm, okay," I said, thoroughly confused now.

We went into the spacious yellow kitchen, and my mum started to chop up some nuts and jerky for the owl. "Open it up, sweetie!" she said.

"Okay," I said, and started to open the letter. The back had a seal of red wax with the crest of some place that, apparently, started with the letter 'H'. Inside, there were two sheets of paper, and a train ticket. I took the two sheets of paper, and handed the empty envelope to my mum. "Uh, Mum-?"

"Just read your letter, sweetie, it'll explain everything.

"Okay," I said cautiously. I opened the first sheet of paper, which was a letter for me.

Dear Lorelei Mayes,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You have shown an extraordinary talent for magic, and we are glad to have you. On September the first, you will board the Hogwarts Express from King's Cross Station at precisely 11:00 a.m. You will then ride the boats across the Black Lake to the castle. You will then be sorted into your House: Gryffindor, where the brave dwell at heart; Ravenclaw, where the witty and clever reside; Hufflepuff, where the kind souls shall be found; and Slytherin, where you shall find the smart and sneaky. The Sorting Hat shall choose your house for you. Your list of schoolbooks and supplies is enclosed.

Sincerely,

Prof. Albus Dumbledore

"Mum?" I said, because I could not believe that I was a-witch! "Mum, what's going on?" "It's perfectly fine, sweetie. Come on, let's go into the living room. I have some stuff to show you. She led me to the couch. "Stay here," she ordered, then went away for a minute. She came back with a box marked 'Hogwarts Stuff'. "Mum, what is this?" I asked, super confused and slightly angry by now. Why couldn't she just tell me what was going on? "Sweetie, I can see you're confused, so I'll just start at the beginning," she said. "Hogwarts is a school for young witches and wizards. I went there, and you will, too. You are a witch. You know those weird things that keep happening to you? Well, those things are the magic showing itself.

* * *

_YES! I KNOW IT IS FRIGHTFULLY SHORT, BUT THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT REVIEWING! _

_Yes, I know this is only the first chapter, but I know you won't review! Trust me, I know. You just want to get on with the story. But I will not post until I have at least one review. One? Please?_

_Anyway, the REAL reason it's short (this does NOT get you off the hook for that reiew, you know. You still must review.) is that I thought I had more on my computer, but I only had this._

_GOOD NEWS, THOUGH!_

_I have like nineteen pages written, so it's gonna be awesome._

_If you've read my other story, VOldemort Comes, which is about James and Lily, then you know I try to update on Sundays, the holy day of Egyptian the sun god, Ra (learn something new everyday.) but I will try to get the rest of this up sometime this week (6.30.10-7.4.10) so we can get on to the-  
**announcer voice**  
__**NEEEEWWW CHAAAPPTERRS!**_

_which, I know, you love._

_because _

**_I_**

**_LOVE_**

**_YOU._**

_You heard me._

_I love you, my readers and reviewers (please) and_

_*cough, cough, Tom, cough, Felton, cough, cough*_

_Ahem._

_**GO SLYTHERIN! WE DON'T PLAY FAIR, WE DON'T PLAY NICE, IT'S LUCKY WE'RE AS COOL AS ICE!**_

_Yes. I did just make that up. _

_TO THE NEXT CHAPTER, KNAVE!_


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley Part 1

It usually starts around age seven or older. Now, we have to go to Diagon Alley to get your schoolbooks. Diagon Alley is a wizarding shopping district hidden behind an enchanted facade of an abandoned bar. The 'abandoned bar' is actually the Leaky Cauldron, a pub and inn. If you go through the Leaky Cauldron, to the back, you will find a brick wall. You must tap the brick that is seven to the left and thirteen up. You will then be shown the entrance to Diagon alley." "But, Mum, how am I supposed to remember all this?" I asked, frightened at the prospect of having to face this mysterious, new world alone. She laughed. "Sweetie, you won't have to remember anything until you're ready! I'll go with you to Diagon Alley, and take you to King's Cross for the train, everything will be all right!" "Okay," I said. "Can we go to Diagon Alley now?" I asked. "I don't see why not!" she said, smiling ecstatically.

We got in the car and drove into London. "Mum, where exactly is Diag-Diagon Alley?" I stuttered over the unfamiliar name. "Well, before we go to Diagon Alley, we have to go through the Leaky Cauldron, a pub in London," she added, to answer my questioning expression. "Then, we must go through the back door, out to the alley. On the back brick wall, I will tap my wand on a specific brick, and the entrance to Diagon Alley will be revealed," she said rather dramatically. "Okay, then," I said dubiously. We rode in silence for about ten minutes, and then- "We're here!" she practically shouted. We got out of the car and walked down a set of stairs to a small market-place. "There it is, do you see?" she said. But, I didn't see at all. All I saw was a sewing shop, and an old abandoned shop. "Mum, where-" I started to ask, but I was interrupted, for we had entered the small abandoned building, and I saw the pub within. It was a cozy sort of place, with small tables, and cushy chairs scattered about. "Hello, Tom!" my mum said cheerily to the bartender. "Emily! Haven't seen you in a while; how are you?" "Fine, thank you," replied Mum. "And this must be little Lori Mayes! I haven't seen you in quite some time, eh? Ten years really takes a toll on the memory! Finally found your magic, have you?" "Yes, sir," I said cautiously. I didn't believe I had ever met this man in my life. "Ah, well, of course you wouldn't remember me, then! I'm Tom, nice to meet you- again!" "Hello, Tom," I said, and shook his outstretched hand. "Anything for you, Em?" he asked "No, thank you, Tom. Just passing through today." "Alright. See you later, girls," he said, and winked. We walked through the back door, and my mum pulled out her wand- I still couldn't believe she had a wand! She tapped a brick, and the bricks started moving, shifting, twirling all around us until that formed an archway. Through the archway was a picturesque little cobblestone lane, bordered by shops such as: Flourish and Blotts, Madame Hopkins Robes and Wizard Wear, and Ollivander's. I was trying to figure out what Ollivander's was when Mum shook me from my reverie. "We're headed this way, Lori," she said, indicating the store I was just staring at, Ollivander's. "Okay," I said. We walked inside, and I was instantly amazed. Rows and rows of boxes lined the walls, floor to ceiling,and the ceiling was very high. "Welcome to Ollivander's Wands," said a wispy voice from above. A pale, gaunt-looking man ghosted down the ladder that reached up to the heavens. "Hello again, Ollivander," Mum greeted the man casually. It seemed she knew everyone here. "Just one wand today, please," she said. "Alrighty then, let's begin. Shall we?" he said, indicating a high desk towards the back of the shop and starting towards it. I followed, but Mum stayed up front, looking at the wand polishing kits. "Now, can you describe your personality to me, dear?" he asked kindly. "It's fine if you find this difficult, most people do." But I had no trouble. "I am the smartest in my class; I always have been. I like to draw and paint and play music, as well. I am not very athletic, but I am very good at soccer. I won the talent show in grade school five years in a row for singing. Um, is that enough?" I asked uncertainly. "No, no dear, that will be just fine, thank you. Now, arms out, please," he said, and began to measure me. I held out my arms while he measured my long, wiry frame. I held back my waist-length, shining, jet-black hair, and blew a pice of my bangs out of my bright, ice-blue eyes. "Hmmmm...Curious...Let's see," he said and walked to the very back of the long store, and returned with a gilded, golden box. He opened the box, and pulled out a shimmering, pure silver wand. Mum's wand hadn't looked like this. "Sir, do all wands look like this?" I asked curiously. "No, dear. This is a very special wand. When the Muggles went to the moon, we sent a wizard along with them, just in case. When they returned, they brought some particles from the inside of a shining meteorite that appeared to be, quite literally, a fallen star. This is the only sample they ever brought back. As you have probably guessed, that sample makes up the core of this wand. The moment I put the dust into the core, the wand turned silver. I can only assume that this is a very powerful wand, second only to the El- never mind." I wondered what the El- was, but did not question him. He gave me the wand, and I stood there, unsure of what to do. "Give it a wave, then!" he exclaimed. I waved the wand wand majestically, and thought 'flowers'. Suddenly, the shop was filled with my favorite flowers: tulips, violets, and white roses. "Extraordinary," Ollivander mused while picking my roses out of his hair. "How did you get flowers?" he asked. "I just thought 'flowers', sir," I replied. "So you did do it on purpose?"

"Of course!" I replied adamantly. I was getting a little irritated now. Couldn't I just have my wand? Why all the fuss? "You seem to have a premature grasp of your magical ability. I believe the Muggle word is 'prodigy'," Ollivander said. "Thank you, sir," I said. We walked back to the counter and Mum glanced up, astonishment clear upon her face. Then, she smiled, and walked over to me (she had magicked away the flowers a moment earlier). We payed for my wand, said goodbye, and, once again, started walking down Diagon Alley. Mum was trying to teach me some basic spells. She bent down, grabbed a chunk of loose brick, and broke it apart. "Reparo!" she said imperiously, and waved her wand. The brick pieces flew together and melded into a whole brick once more. "Now you try, Lori," she commanded.

"Okay," I said uncertainly. Mum broke the brick again, as I cried, "Reparo!" and -much to my surprise- the brick flew back together.

"Well done!" Mum said ecstatically. We went into Madame Hopkins's Robes and Wizard Wear as Mum consulted her list. kay, we need to get you a few sets go Hogwarts robes, one set of dress robes, and two sets of of plain black work robes," she said.

"Ooh, Mum, can I get these?", I squealed, indicating a set of pale periwinkle dress robes.

"I don't see why not," she said. "You just need to be measured first."

I tried on the silver-and-periwinkle dress. By some miracle, it fit perfectly. Madame Malkin said I could walk around a bit so, still wearing the dress, I made my way to the front of the shop. I was looking at a set of Hogwarts robes, when I suddenly noticed three boys looking at me through the window, all with red hair and blue eyes. One seemed to be about my age, and the other two -who seemed to be twins- were about two years older than me. I was just thinking about how the twin on the right was surprisingly cuter than the one on the left, when they noticed that I was now looking back at turned away quickly, but not before I flashed them a smile and waved. The right twin (the cuter one) seemed to have forgotten he had his wand in his hand, for he waved back, and a rainbow appeared, stretching all the way to Gringott's Bank. I smiled as he blushed profusely, the tips of his ears turning maroon. Then, his head jerked to the left, where a stout middle-aged woman was apparently calling him. She seemed to be the boys' mum, seeing as she had the same bright red hair. The boy waved goodbye and dragged his still-staring brothers away. 'I love this place,' I thought. Mum called me back to change and pay, and . with a goodbye to Madame Malkin (who also knew Mum), we were off.


End file.
